User talk:Brian Kurtz
GL Character Template Hey Brian! I was poking around and saw this extra character template you guys have that hasn't been updated in a LONG time. So what I did was incorporate the features of this one into the regular Character Template as a Theme. If you check out Hal Jordan (New Earth), you'll see what I mean. I'll explain it more in the forums for everyone, because I think the theme thing might be useful on the Marvel Side too. (But you guys got it first) ;) Are there any other Character templates that are a one-off of the main one? --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:35, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :No, I don't think there's any other weird character templates out there. In fact, I had forgotten about the Green Lantern one. :Though the current template updates seems to be doing some wonky things to some of the pages. Check out Harvey Bullock (New Earth) for example. This can be fixed, right? Thanks again, Nate! --Brian Kurtz 21:54, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yea, sorry bout that. It should be all better now. Sorry also for taking so long to fix it, I had internet problems here at home, so 11:30 mountain was the first I could check on anything. ::FYI, if you have more Green Lantern Corps people who use the main character template, you can throw in a | Theme = Green Lantern, and you'll get the same look/options as ol Hal up there. ;) ::Now I'll go add this to the forums. ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 05:43, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :::But soon, there will be lots of new corps...does the template support that yet? Sorry if I give you guys to much work here... The Clever Guy Talk 10:25, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Yup, just add "| Theme = Green Lantern " to the new guys while using the regular DC Database: Character Template, and they'll have the same style and options as good ol Hal. :) ::::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 01:06, 10 August 2008 (UTC) DC Comics Question Hi Brian I was wondering if you could answer this question I know DC Comics is located in New York but I was wondering if its possible to go into the DC Comics building and take a tour of the place and visit and also what building is it that it is located in New York City if you don't know thats ok I just thought I would ask. Oh and since I haven't talked to you in a while how did you like The Dark Knight movie I was wondering what your thoughts and opion were. Oh and check out The Flash solo hero site I recently adopted now lucky for me I have two of my own website Green Arrow and The Flash. Oh and I still do work on DC Database the only reason I haven't been on alot is I'm trying to build up my two site and the other solo DC Comics hero sites I'm working on just in case you wondered why I've not been around in while. Well thats about it talk to you later. From Rod12 ::Congratulations, Rod12! Tackling two Wikias is no small feat. If you want, feel free to add them to the links page. I finally got around to seeing Dark Knight this Friday past. I think Batman Begins was better orverall, but Dark Knight definitely rocked. I have no idea if the DC offices grants tours or not. I was in New York for a week last summer. Probably should've stopped by DC if I had thought of it. Cheers! --Brian Kurtz 20:48, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Quotes All the quotes pages are moved into categories and the links in the templates are all updated. Let me know if you see problems. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:28, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, cool! You da man! Hey, is there a way to whip up a bot to take care of the double-redirects for the quotes pages as well? ::Oh... and on a different note, the minor character template seems to be doing some wonky things. Whenever I plug in "Kryptonian" in the nationality field, it auto-generates a category for Lithuanians. Now I've met some pretty tough Lithuanians in my day, but I'm relatively certain they don't get super-powers under a yellow sun. Here's an example of the craziness! --Brian Kurtz 23:47, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, looks like a bit was missing from the template that sorts out the nationalities, making all Kryptonians Lithuanians. It was probably done by a huge Superman fan who happens to be from Lithuania. How about we make all Kryptonians American instead? ;) And have you really met tough Lithuanians? :::I do have a bot that takes care of double redirects, (though you seem to be very on top of that over here). What doubles are you specifically referring to when it comes to the quotes pages? I'm gonna start poking through the Wanted Categories and see what quotes stuff I can fix. (There's a lot on Marvel, and the whole thing looks really cool when it's all sorted out right). :::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 13:54, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I think I saw what you meant, the 295 or so double redirects that resulted from the quotes pages moving. All done. :) ::::FYI, I upgraded the Conversation Template to handle up to nine quotes, so I got rid of the others. If you see this around, I guess the old form was backwards to the new form, so the names might be in quotes till we switch em. I've got a draft of these being auto-sucked up into the quotes pages on Hellboy's quotes page, so check it out and see if you hate it. :) ::::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 20:25, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Awe-some! I really didn't want to fix those double-redirects one at a time. Thanks for the conversation upgrades, Nate. I did notice a few that looked kind of "off" on other pages. I'll try to keep a look out for them. --Brian Kurtz 20:48, 12 August 2008 (UTC) DC Database:Why Register The why register page says "DCDP Exclusive Benefits. We are currently working on several incentive plans for contributions to the database such giveaways or contests that only registered users can participate in." Yeah, did this ever happen? Should we remove it? :Roygbiv666 12:52, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :I would think so, since non-logged in contributions have been turned off for both Marvel and DC. We can also edit the wording of any page referring to "Why Register" so it no longer talks about the need to register vs anonymous editing. :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 13:39, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Villain themes I was looking at this loser and thought - there's a bunch of like time-travelling/controlling villains. Should that be a category? Powers? :Roygbiv666 21:27, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :Well, we've got Category:Time Travelers for characters and Chronokinesis for a power description. Not sure what else we might need? --Brian Kurtz 21:31, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::D'oh! and also, duh. Thanks. News:DC Reacquires Archie Characters I expect you to have complete entries created for all these characters by lunchtime tomorrow :-) Pretty cool, DC now has "their own" Captain America type. I want to see the Hangman. :Roygbiv666 20:11, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'll get right on that! Don't tell my buddy though. He loves those characters and I don't need him adding pressure to me as well! If nothing else, I'm thrilled that they will part of the DCU proper and not some new-fangled reality. That should make things a little easier. Brian Kurtz 20:24, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::I realized afterwards that DC kind of has a Captain America type hero - Citizen Steel, or the superior Commander Steel. Oh well, I look forward to them joining the party anyway. ::::Roygbiv666 20:43, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Character Original Publisher Do you think there's any value/need for adding a field to the Character Template to identify the original publisher? Like All-American for Wonder Woman, Alan Scott; Quality Comics for Uncle Sam; and MLJ for the Shield; and so on. Of course, it would then auto-categorize as "Category:Quality Comics Characters" and so on. :Roygbiv666 00:53, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Smallville Movie Page Hi Brian I was recently updating the Smallville TV Show page but I also saw that we have a Smallville Movie page and I was wondering what is the point of having that since we all know that there isn't going to be a Smallville Movie and if there is a movie with the Smallville Universe we all know its going to be a Superman movie. Oh on the issue of Superman its been anounced that the Superman Movie francise will be rebooted and the fans will see a darker Superman and I personally hope that they will use the Smallville Universe and the actors of the show since they started the orgin of Smallville and they established the key points to making a good comic book movie and that is have the orgin element and a dark theme. Well thats about it talk to you later. From Rod12 Giant Typewriter Hey, Brian, minor question. I noticed that you made the page for , and I've read that that's supposed to be the first (or one of the first) appearances of the stereotypical "Giant Typewriter" that people are always referencing and making fun of. I recently made a page for the Typewriter, but I haven't actually read the issue in question. If not, it's fine, but I was wondering, of the stories in that issue, do you know which one actually contains the typewriter so I can add it in? If only for the sake of, pardon my pun, keeping up appearances. :- Billy Arrowsmith, 20:02, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hrrm. Good question. I really don't know. Kinda curious abut that myself. I'll try to research it, but I make no promises. Time to hit the trades! --Brian Kurtz 02:30, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Character template I've been trying to put together a version of the Character Template that lists all the available parameters and whether or not they're optional. My results can be seen at User:The Paradox/Character template. If you wouldn't mind taking a look at it and adding any that I've missed I would appreciate it. I've also started a discussion at DC Database talk:Character Template#New features that may eventually need the attention of an admin. The Paradox 20:16, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :You got it, my friend. ;) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:51, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Spam much? * Category talk:Topic Boxes (I'm posting this here because I don't know what to do about it, but I feel like somebody knows something). ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:47, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::Good catch! I blocked him for 3 days for spamming, and deleted the page. Hopefully he won't be back. ::Peteparker 11:38, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Placeholder Earth articles I've been thinking a lot the few days about "Placeholder" Earth articles. I've noticed that you've created a couple of Earth-''storyline'' articles for "realities" that exist for only within the context of a single storyline, i.e. Evil's Might and Speeding Bullets. I have an alternate suggestion for how to deal with these. If you take a look at, for example, Category:Superman: Secret Identity, you can see that by treating the title of the comic or storyline as the "Universe" it eliminates the need to create a placeholder Earth article, and instead allows for a category that contains all of the characters, issues, locations and related articles specific to that alternate reality. That self-titled category then becomes the name of the "Universe" for Reality-sorting purposes. Other examples can be found with Category:Y: The Last Man and Category:Atari Force. Obviously, this works best for self-contained realities that don't interact with others, such as Category:Watchmen and Category:V for Vendetta. By going this route we don't have to come up with placeholder names/articles for Earth-''whatever'', since the storyline itself is the reality. Whatdya think? The Paradox 19:38, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :(Great minds think alike) ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 19:46, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::Great points, all! I left a brief response on the forum thread. I'll add more once I've pondered the issue more thoroughly in me brain. --Brian Kurtz 21:48, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::See also User talk:The Paradox#Earth-31. The Paradox 22:46, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Mars survey As one of the regular contributors around here, you may wish to weigh in on the renaming motion at Talk:Ma'aleca'andra. The Paradox 02:33, 13 September 2008 (UTC)